RollerCoaster Tycoon 3
RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 (commonly abbreviated as RCT3), is a strategy and simulation computer game. It is the third installment in the RollerCoaster Tycoon series, first released on October 26, 2004 in North America. RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 features two methods of gameplay; In career mode, players must complete predetermined objectives in pre-designed scenarios. In the new sandbox mode, players have unlimited time and money to create their own custom parks. New features include the ability to import and export custom attractions, design custom scenarios and people (which are referred to as peeps), as well as design an in-game recorder and a fully three dimensional world players can view from all angles. Like the previous games in the series, RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 is a strategy and simulation game in which players manage all aspects of an amusement park by building or removing rides, scenery and amenities, adjusting the park's finances, hiring staff, and keeping the park visitors happy. RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 features two main game modes. The career mode features scenarios where players must accomplish goals, such as impressing a visiting celebrity (called a "VIPeep) or attaining a certain park rating. Each scenario has three levels of objectives, which are ranked as Apprentice, Entrepreneur, and Tycoon; the higher the level, the more challenging the goal is to complete. A third of the scenarios are playable from the start, with the rest unlocked when the player completes the objectives at each level. The second mode of play is the sandbox mode. Players are given a large, empty plot of land and unlimited funds with which to build their own custom parks . RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 includes new gameplay features such as the CoasterCam, which allows players to experience an on-ride POV of their roller coasters and other rides, and the MixMaster, which allows the player to coordinate firework shows and time them to in-game music. Unlike the two previous versions of the game (RollerCoaster Tycoon and RollerCoaster Tycoon 2), the peeps arrive in groups and show variation in gender and age, including children, teenagers and adults. A day/night cycle changes the demographics of the park's peeps; rides at night appeal to teenagers, while the daytime attracts families with children. It is possible to harm peeps, but will never die as they did in the previous titles, nor will they drown when placed in water. This change was most likely for user-friendly issues. Parks now have opening and closing times, and the time of day is displayed. Scenery is divided into themes to customize parks, with western-, spooky-, sci fi- and adventure-theme sets. Another feature is the ability to import coasters from the previous games in the series into RCT3. The game uses full 3D graphics instead of the isometric viewpoint of the previous games; this means that players can rotate and zoom the view of the park to any degree. However, there is an option to fix the camera's rotation to isometric angles, as in the previous games. When roller coaster cars (or vehicles from any other type of tracked ride) derail from the tracks, they explode after a short period, whilst in the older games, they exploded on contact. References *http://rollercoaster.wikia.com/wiki/RollerCoaster_Tycoon_3 *http://rct.wikia.com/wiki/RollerCoaster_Tycoon_3 Category:RollerCoaster Tycoon 3 Category:Video Game Category:Creation Tool